Efemeridade
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Esse é o seu fardo, Anjo, por servir a Deus. – PeinKonan – Presente para a Raito


_**Summary:** Esse é o seu fardo, Anjo, por servir a Deus. – PeinKonan – Presente para a Raito._

**Revisada por Hiei-And-Shino**

**

* * *

  
**

**Efemeridade**

_Chuva._

_**C**__omo_

_**H**__umanos ousam_

_**U**__sar a_

_**V**__ocê,_

_**A**__njo?_

É através da chuva. Sempre através da chuva que eles te vêem. Os humanos. E eles amam te ver, porque você é a mensageira deles. O Anjo que trará o veredicto de Deus sobre suas atitudes. O Anjo com asas feitas de papel que pesam uma tonelada quando são atingidas pelas gotas de chuva.

Uma, duas, três, milhares delas.

Você gosta. Você gosta disso. De ver as gotas de chuva caindo uma a uma e molhando o chão e te molhando e molhando a tudo e a todos. Elas são o sinal de purificação do qual eles precisam _(do qual você precisa)_ para continuar vivendo. A purificação divina. O perdão de Deus.

Eles gostam de te profanar, Anjo. Eles gostam de se arrastar aos seus pés e te tocar, pedindo _Oh, por favor, Anjo, leve minhas preces a Deus._ E você é boa, boa demais e concorda. Você sempre leva as preces deles – de cada um deles – até Mim, porque você é um Anjo puro.

E eles te tocam e pedem por misericórdia. Pedem para ser perdoados por coisas mínimas ou coisas graves e sim, você concorda com todos eles, porque _Deus é misericordioso e irá perdoar a todos. Sempre._

Eles te usam e você não se importa. _Finge_ não se importar. Porque, para eles, você é o Anjo e o Anjo apenas se limita a ser o mensageiro de Deus. No entanto, quando está longe deles, suas asas de papel se desmancham na chuva. Gota por gota, elas diminuem e pesam, como se quebrassem.

Esse é o seu fardo, Anjo, por servir a Deus.

* * *

_Fardo._

_**F**__raqueza._

**_A_**_queles que_

_**R**__enegam _

_**D**__eus, recebem seu_

_**O**__dio eterno_

Você não suporta que reneguem a Mim.

Eu nunca te disse para fazer nada, mas você faz mesmo assim. Eu não preciso dizer certas coisas, Anjo, porque você percebe. Você _nota_ nas entrelinhas. E dói, não é? Dói estar ao lado de Deus e satisfazer tudo aquilo do que Eu preciso. Mas é por um bem maior, então você não diz nada. Engole as palavras.

O seu mal, Anjo, é ser capaz de enxergar através dos outros. É um dom divino que você recebeu, mas pode ser tratado como um fardo. O _seu_ fardo.

E você enxerga a fraqueza nas pessoas, enxerga como elas Me temem às vezes, mesmo que tentem esconder. Elas Me renegam pelo medo e Me aceitam pelo seu ódio. Porque elas não suportam. Elas não suportam o ódio de um ser que deveria ser tão puro e imaculado.

Os humanos não suportam ver as asas do Anjo se manchando pelo negro do ódio, pelo vermelho do sangue. Então, elas Me aceitam, Anjo, e você sabe que cumpriu sua missão. E volta para perto de Mim. Para perto da dor. Para perto de Deus.

* * *

_Eterno._

_**E**sperança para_

_**T**__odos _

_**E**__stes _

_**R**__enegados em_

_**N**__ome do seu_

_**O**__dio_

As coisas são muito efêmeras para aqueles que observam de longe. Tudo começa e termina muito rápido quando se é Deus e controla todas as coisas. Você faz parte de tudo o que um dia acabará, meu Anjo. Está ciente disto? Ciente da sua efemeridade?

Você poderia ser eterno, Anjo. Você poderia, mas Eu tenho certeza de que não é o que deseja. Desejaria, se Eu impusesse, mas Eu não quero. Você já sofre demais todos os dias, encarando a humanidade. Você está definhando por culpa disso. Por culpa desses humanos que insistem em usá-la, em usar a sua pureza para alcançar a Mim.

Eles nunca conseguem, então por que você insiste em deixar que ajam assim, Anjo? Por que não os ignora como Eu faço? Você suporta isso tudo sozinha. Você deixa que a machuquem. Você gosta da dor.

A eternidade pode ter muitos significados, mas todos levam a um. Você existe para Me servir, Anjo, e os humanos existem para Me venerar. A chuva, para eles, é o sinal de purificação, assim como a sua presença. E, mesmo que doa, você sempre está na chuva, quebrando as suas asas. É o preço que você paga por sentir ódio. Algo que Anjos não sentem.

Mas está tudo bem. Está tudo bem enquanto você estiver comigo, Anjo. Eu farei com que sua existência signifique algo a mais do que aqueles humanos. Você será eterno, meu Anjo, eterno enquanto estiver ao meu lado.

* * *

_Sangue._

_**S**ão poucas_

_**A**__s vezes em que_

_**N**__ão vejo_

_**G**__otas de sangue mancharem,_

_**U**__ma a uma, o seu_

_**E**spírito_

Eu finjo não ver, mas eu vejo. Eu noto como isso te machuca. Porém é necessário, Anjo, que esteja preparado para essas missões. É necessário, se quiser estar ao Meu lado; que mate em Meu nome. Em nome de Deus.

Você tem que estar preparada para suportar as heresias e saber direcionar o seu julgamento quando este for necessário. Eu confio isso a você, meu Anjo, e sei que não me decepcionará.

Só que eu vejo, eu noto. A sua expressão muda quando as suas mãos são manchadas pelo sangue daqueles humanos que não souberam obedecer a Deus. Eu sou misericordioso, você, melhor do que ninguém deve saber. Entretanto, deve haver justiça para que certos atos não se repitam.

O sangue é necessário, meu Anjo, mas ele mancha as suas asas e o seu espírito.

No começo, eram apenas pequenas manchas. Apenas gotas que haviam salpicado pela sua inexperiência em matar. Depois, elas começaram a manchar. Manchar de verdade. Elas te cobriam da cabeça aos pés, destruindo a pureza daquilo que Eu criei. Um Anjo perfeito manchado de rubro.

E você tentava se limpar antes, mas não tenta mais. Você descobriu que nem mesmo a Minha chuva é capaz de limpar, porque manchas de sangue não saem. Por fora, você está impecável. As suas asas se quebram na chuva e você continua lá. As suas asas definham e as penas de papel cedem e caem, uma a uma, e as pessoas te observam debaixo.

_Aquele não é o Anjo de Deus?_

Por dentro, o sangue mancha o seu espírito e o destrói lentamente, causando dor. Você está cansado, meu Anjo? Agüente mais um pouco, seu Deus está aqui para te amparar.

* * *

_Anjo._

_**A**__gora, mais do que_

_**N**__unca, seu_

_**J**__uramento é_

_**O**__stentado por mim_

Você sempre esteve ao meu lado. Sempre esteve e sempre estará, porque Eu e você temos um juramento, meu Anjo. Debaixo da chuva tecida por Mim, nós juramos que mudaríamos esse mundo e faríamos dele um lugar digno para viver.

Mas você está enfraquecendo, Anjo. Lentamente, você está enfraquecendo. As manchas de sangue estão ficando pesadas demais para você suportar, mas é o _seu_ fardo, o _seu_ destino. Você precisa fazer isso, se quiser cumprir o nosso juramento. E Eu só posso te lembrar disso.

Lembrar e observar; lembrar e observar.

Chove todos os dias e todos os dias você se molha e quebra suas asas e sente dor. Isso se tornou uma tradição para você. Algo que acontece todos os dias, no mesmo horário. Você ergue o rosto para cima e observa o céu branco e as gotas de chuva que caem dele. A maioria delas não te acerta, porque Eu não quero que acertem. Está ficando pesado demais para que você possa suportar, Anjo, e eu sou misericordioso.

Então não enfraqueça, ou eu te deixarei para trás. Não se esqueça do juramento que fizemos e do motivo pelo qual fizemos. Não se esqueça pelo que lutamos e porque precisamos continuar. Não se esqueça de nada, meu Anjo, e continue caminhando ao meu lado. Não deixe mais que suas asas se quebrem, você não suportará.

* * *

_Amor._

_**A**__lgo que_

_**M**__ortais amam e_

_**O**__deiam sentir por causa dos_

_**R**__iscos_

Amor não é algo para nós, Anjo, então não Me olhe dessa maneira, como se fosse incapaz de compreender. Eu sei que você é; eu te ensinei bem. Então não Me olhe desse jeito, porque não vai adiantar. Você apenas irá perder o seu tempo e o Meu.

"_O que é amor?"_ Você pergunta e continua Me olhando, porque sabe que Eu tenho a resposta. Deus tem a resposta para tudo.

"_É algo que não devemos sentir. Por ninguém". _E é isso que você deve saber. A curiosidade não é algo para você, então não Me obrigue a te ensinar isso do pior jeito, porque Eu não desejo fazer isso. Não com você.

Amar é algo para humanos e não para nós. O amor atrapalha, enfraquece e você já está fraca demais apenas com as suas dores. Anjos não devem sentir. Deus não deve amar. É assim que deve ser. Compreenda do modo que quiser, mas Eu não vou mudar.

Então caminhe, Anjo, caminhe na direção da chuva e sinta suas asas de papel pesarem novamente e quebrarem. Essa é a sua tradição, e Eu não pretendo quebrá-la.

* * *

_Deus._

_**D**__eus_

_**E**__stará sempre ao lado de seu_

_**U**__nico Anjo,_

_**S**__empre_

Eu posso ter muitos servos, mas você sempre será o meu único Anjo. O Meu Anjo das asas de papel que voará levando Minhas mensagens a todos os humanos. O _Meu_ Anjo e de mais ninguém.

Ultimamente, você tem se esforçado demais com o seu trabalho, talvez precise descansar um pouco, mas Eu sei que você se negará. Você prefere ficar ao Meu lado, não é? Você prefere isso a ficar sozinha, no meio da chuva, pagando por seus pecados.

A chuva.

Eu entrego a você todos os dias como presente por estar comigo. A chuva que limpa o sangue de suas mãos e suas vestes, mas nunca de seu espírito. A mesma chuva que é responsável por dilacerar as suas asas, dia após dia, causando-lhe dor e sofrimento.

Mas é a dor que te faz ficar lá por horas a fio.

Você fecha os olhos e sente a chuva em seus ombros, rasgando as suas asas. E mais sangue escorre, agora de suas costas. Eu posso dizer que nunca tive uma visão mais bela da dor. Você vai Me culpar por dizer isso? Vai achar que Sou insensível? Sinceramente, Eu não Me importo se puder te observar mais um pouco. E Eu posso. Porque Eu sou Deus.

* * *

_Nome._

_**N**__ão é algo que_

_**O**__s Deuses precisam._

_**M**eu nome está_

_ **E**squecido com as lembranças_

"_Nagato..."_ Por que você insiste em desenterrar as lembranças que deixamos para trás, meu Anjo? Eu já te disse que os nomes não importam mais. Eu sou seu Deus.

"_Me chame de Pein". _Eu vi, no fundo dos seus olhos, a tristeza. Anjos não devem sentir nada, nem mesmo tristeza. Você está cedendo, você está mais fria. Eu sinto quando te toco.

"_Por que os nomes?"_ Você insiste nisso? Obriga-me a ser mais duro. Você sabe que não gosto de agir assim, Anjo, quando se trata de você, mas não Me deixa escolha. Espero que esse tapa te prove que Deus jamais erra.

"_Nós deixamos tudo para trás. Pare de insistir. Sou Pein e não Nagato". _Sua tez pálida é tingida de vermelho e você a cobre. Seus olhos demonstram o espanto de quem não esperava aquilo, mas mostram algo mais. Você está morrendo, meu Anjo.

* * *

_Morte._

_**M**__orte é algo_

_**O**__dioso, porém_

_**R**__espeitável._

_**T**__enha uma boa_

_**E**__ternidade, meu Anjo_

Eu senti isso quando te toquei por várias noites. Eu senti isso quando te toquei daquela vez e Eu sinto isso enquanto te toco agora. A chuva está recomeçando e você se afasta lentamente e Eu sei que será a última vez.

Suas asas estão manchadas de vermelho e negro. O vermelho do sangue, o negro do ódio. Você não olha para trás, meu Anjo. Você caminha olhando sempre para cima, vendo as gotas de chuva que te limpam por fora, mas nunca por dentro. E são estas mesmas gotas que te ferem, que te machucam, porém você não se importa. Você já definhou o suficiente.

E então, pela última vez, você vive a sua tradição, mas as gotas de chuva não te atingem. Eu não deixo que elas te atinjam. E aí você Me olha. E sussurra algo que Eu leio em seus lábios, mesmo que estejamos distantes.

_Por favor_, você diz.

E, por misericórdia, Eu atendo seu pedido.

Morra em paz, _Konan._

E tenha uma boa eternidade, meu Anjo.

* * *

**N/A:**

Promessa é dívida e eu não costumo quebrar as minhas. Quando eu digo que vou fazer algo, eu faço mesmo. Que tal, Aline? 8D

Você me disse que não gosta do casal e eu estou botando fé que, pelo menos da fic você vai gostar. Quero acreditar que sim, porque me deu um trabalho lazarento escrevê-la, ainda mais pelas siglas. De qualquer modo, espero que goste do resultado final. Acho que não ficou tão ruim assim. E, se você não gostar, eu to fudida, mas ok.

Quero agradecer à Hee-chan por betar, te amo, amor s2, e à Nana por ter me ajudado com umas palavras/ ter me dado o significado de tradição/ ter me aturado 8D

Resposta ao tema oito do 30cookies, tradição.

**_Reviews?_**


End file.
